My Lady
by Nunnallyy
Summary: Saat Sasuke menawarkan kehidupan baru, saat itulah cinta singgah di hati Ino Yamanaka. Namun, ia harus menerima fakta bahwa Lady Hinata selalu ada di sisi Sasuke Uchiha. Berlatar sebuah misi untuk melenyapkan organisasi yang membantai keluarga mereka, Sasuke selalu menyelamatkannya namun tidak untuk Lady Hinata. Jadi sebenarnya perasaan Sasuke untuk siapa?
1. Yamanaka Ino

Ada wangi telur dadar yang mengguar ke udara. Di sana juga ada ribut-ribut seperti di pagi-pagi biasanya. Dengan rasa malas sepenuhnya ia menyingkap selimut yang menutup sampai bahu. Direnggangkannya tubuh yang terasa pegal. Matanya mengerling pada jam dinding. Setelah melihat hasil yang ditemukan oleh _ocean_ miliknya yang sayu karena waktu tak memberinya celah untuk terpejam lebih lama.

Ia menyeret langkahnya dalam balutan piama lusuh yang jadi _favorit_ nya karena terasa nyaman. Sandal beledu dengan aksen _pink_ berpadu dengan _baby blue_ menyapu lantai kayu tanpa debu.

Ketika ia sampai di ruangan bawah, a melihat sepasang makhluk tuhan berbeda gender, karena usia dan rupa memiliki kesamaan yang begitu kentara tengah terlibat dalam suatu pembicaraan. Ini di sebuah dapur, Ino mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang menghadap meja penuh makanan. Di lihatnya ada omelet isi kornet. Ya, ia tahu karena omelet itu sudah terbelah dan teriris simetris. Ayam goreng penuh bumbu, dan ia tidak bisa melihat yang lainnya lagi ketika menyeret langkah menuju kamar mandi.

" _Ohayou._ "

Sapanya di ambang pintu. Ia berlalu meninggalkan cekikik geli seorang perempuan berapron motif bunga lily.

"Bukankah dia aneh sekali?"

Perempuan itu menyodorkan kopi hitam dalam porselen putih berbentuk bundar tanpa corak pada seseorang yang sibuk dengan media komunikasi yang ia miliki.

"Silakan."

"Hn"

"Simpan dulu alat itu saat kau akan sarapan, Sasuke." Sarannya sambil menatap pria dengan kegiatannya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Perempuan itu mengulum senyuman lembut seraya kembali menyapa kabinet di sudut ruangan. Tidak ia pedulikan ungkapan ketus yang bisa saja mengundang decakan ataupun kemarahan sekalipun itu sepele. Tapi, ia terlalu terbiasa dengan sikap laki-laki itu. Terlalu bisa meredam segala hal. Segala hal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Yamanaka Ino [Uchiha Sasuke & Hyuuga Hinata]**

 **My Lady**

 **OOC, Typos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter One : Yamanaka Ino**

Beberapa menit berselang, Ino kembali memasuki ruang makan dengan pakaian agak layak. Ia memilih kaos oblong tanpa lengan berbahan katun rayon dan celana semi jeans di atas lutut yang terlihat menggulung di bagian ujung. Sudah ia duga ketika ia tiba semua nyaris sudah duduk di kursi mereka. Ia berjalan agak lamban dan duduk dengan tenang. Membalik piring dan menatap setiap masakan. Ia merasa lapar hanya dengan memperhatikannya saja.

Lalu semua memulai sarapan mereka dengan tenang.

.

.

.

* * *

Masih segar dalam ingatannya ketika _pamflet_ penuh warna yang terpampang jelas di depan toko bunga legenda milik keluarganya, hancur terbelah dua. Ino yang baru saja tiba di depan rumahnya, sudah dihadiahi garis kuning melintang dengan arah horizontal. Tidak lama berselang, dua mayat yang didorong secara terburu lewat di hadapannya yang membeku.

Ino sangat depresi dan terus mengurung diri dalam waktu yang lama. Beberapa _psikeater_ berhasil meredam jiwanya yang sangat emosional karena sebuah guncangan hebat. Hanya sedikit. Karena ia tidak pulih dan kembali menjadi gadis ceria yang banyak bicara. Sekarang Ino lebih banyak diam dan sorot mata cerahnya kini kelabu dan kerap kali di isi oleh kekosongan dan pandangan mengawang. Menyedihkan bukan?

Namun, ada hal yang Ino merasa tidak akan lupa ketika waktu berlalu dan kalender memijak bulan baru dalam sebuah musim. Ia sibuk dengan sebuah gelas mungil di rumah kelam penuh insiden mengerikan. Ia tidak mau meninggalkannya sekalipun itu bisa mengikis sedikit ingatan dan memulihkan jiwanya yang sedang dalam keadaan tertekan.

Jari panjangnya memegang dua buah butir gula batu, satu sudah tercemplung masuk ke dalam teh putih yang ia seduh. Satu lagi masih bertahan ketika suara hentakan sepatu mengusik pendengarannya.

Ia abaikan ketika _siluet_ tinggi itu berdiri nyalang menghalangi sinar yang menyeruak masuk dalam jendela bertirai renda. Ia memasukan gula batu berbentuk dadu dengan tenang tanpa menyapa tamunya walau ia tahu itu tidak sopan namanya.

"Ino Yamanaka."

Ino pura-pura tidak mendengar ketika suara berat itu mengalunkan namanya. Terdengar dalam dan sangat datar.

"Keluargamu tewas saat kau sedang berada di sekolah. Kau satu-satunya yang selamat. Aku turut berduka. "

"Apa maumu?" Sambarnya cepat ketika orang itu membuka lembaran yang sedang tidak ingin ia ingat.

"Ayahmu seorang pegawai di instansi keuangan Negara. Ibumu seorang _ikebana_. Kau anak tunggal dan tidak memiliki 'saudara'."

Ino diam saat pemuda itu membicarakan riwayat hidupnya seolah sedang membacakan dakwaan.

"Itu yang dunia tahu."

Ino menyesap tehnya dalam angan yang mengambang. Tidak memedulikan ocehan itu, bahkan ia tidak bertanya bagaimana orang itu bisa masuk rumah orang dengan seenaknya. Ino, berada dalam kekosongan yang teramat menyesakkan.

"Ayahmu seorang penembak jitu. Ia bekerja di bagian terkelam sebuah perusahaan terkenal yang memiliki mutu. Itulah mengapa keluargamu bisa terbunuh walaupun orang tuamu tidak memiliki catatan kriminal dalam riwayat pekerjaannya."

"Kau!"

Ino menunduk dalam dengan geram. Ia bisa meraskan kehadiran dua orang, Tapi sosok lain tidak mau memulai pembicaraan. Ino tidak mau mengangkat kepalanya untuk orang yang tidak penting dalam anggapan.

"Apa yang kau tahu soal keluargaku bukan urusamu! Apa tujuanmu datang menemuiku? Untuk menangkapku? Silakan!"

Ino mencercanya. Tak mampu lagi ia diam menahan geram. Dagunya terangkat kala ia berucap. Dua sosok yang menyembunyikan tubuhnya dengan pakaian musim dingin tebal, topi yang menutupi setengah wajah mereka begitu memuakkan. Matahari, cahayanya seolah mendominasi dan memihak mereka untuk ikut serta dalam menyembunyikam identitas diri.

" _Iie_."

Seseorang yang sedari tadi mengoceh memajukan langkah. Menepi berdiri dengan jarak tiga kaki darinya.

"Kau Yamanaka Ino, gadis yang pintar dalam seni merangkai bunga. Itu warisan dari ibumu bukan?"

Kini Ino sedang dalam posisi 'terserah kau saja.' Toh ia tidak peduli dan tidak sedang berusaha untuk menjadi pendengar.

"Mewarisi kemampuan Yamanaka Inoichi, kemampuanmu dalam menembak patut diapresiasi."

Ino menatap bibir porselen. Sebuah gelas yang terbuat dari keramik cina, ibnya dapat dari rekan tercinta. Dengan bahagia memamerkannya pada ia dan ayahnya. Itu tersenyum sangat tipis.

"Bukankah pembunuh orang tuamu tidak tahu jika mereka menyisakan tunas yang berpotensi lebih besar dari korban yang mereka lenyapkan?"

Siapapun orang ini, Ino akui kehadirannya patut diperhitungkan. Ia tahu apa yang dunia tidak ketahui. Orang ini mengenal dengan baik siapa dia dan apa yang menjadi kemampuan yang sangat dirahasiakan oleh keluarganya.

"Sudah tidak lagi,"

Ia tidak sedang berdusta. Apa yang ia katakana benar adanya. Senapan api, amunisi, dan segala hal mengenai itu semua telah ia lenyapkan bersama kobaran api di pekarangan tiga hari berselang setelah kedua orang tuanya di kebumikan.

"Hm?"

"Pergilah tuan. Aku rasa anda tahu di mana pintu keluarnya."

Ia menatap pantulan diri dalam genangan air teh yang ada di hadapannya.

"Dengan segala kerendahan hati, bergabunglah denganku untuk suatu misi."

Ino bergeming. Pandangannya tidak berubah. Namun kini ia beralih menatap lekat ujung meja persegi yang dipernis coklat mengilat.

Ia abaikan suara orang yang melembut dalam coat coklat panjang sebatas lutut. Topi yang menutupi wajahnya ia buka dan letakan di dada, sebuah wujud penghormatan demi sebuah ajakan yang membuat Ino tidak mudah untuk paham.

"Jika kau mau, dengan senang hati aku akan melenyapkan orang yang telah mengirim orang tuamu ke surga."

Ino membelakakan mata.

Atas dua hal yang ia terima.

Sebuah penawaran yang bisa menuntaskan rasa dendam dan ambisi ketika seseorang yang berhasil melenyapkan nyawa kedua orang tuanya tidak bisa ia lacak secara akurat. Juga, oleh pesona seseorang yang merendahkan kepala sebagai wujud formal dari penghormatan. Suaranya melembut disertai uluran tangan.

Ino lupa bernafas dan ia sedang mengeja suatu rasa yang terasa sangat ringan di dalam kepalanya. Kini, ia merasa tidak memiliki alasan untuk melayangkan penolakan, pandangannya telah membuat ia merasakan kehidupan. Baru.

Ia merasakan jutaan kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutnya.

"Sasuke. Kau bisa mempercayaiku."

Ia memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Dan ini _Lady_ Hinata."

Dan seseorang yang berdiri disampingnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _To be continued_**

.

.

 _Nunnally, 26 Agustus 2016_


	2. Lady Hinata

_Lady_ Hinata.

Semula, yang Ino pikirkan saat laki-laki itu pertama kali menyebut namanya, perempuan berambut panjang itu adalah majikan, orang yang ia lindungi, atau prioritas hidupnya mungkin.

Tapi ternyata tidak, yang menjadi tuan muda adalah si pria. _Lady_ Hinata adalah orang yang sederhana, ia selalu tampil biasa namun memesona. Temari, salah satu rekannnya dalam misi mengatakan bahwa _Lady_ Hinata adalah bekas bangsawan yang tidak pernah disebutkan nama keluarganya. Tidak ada yang tahu, kecuali Sasuke- _sama_ mungkin.

Yang ia pikirkan, Hinata adalah perempuan manja yang senang bersantai dan merias wajahnya. Tapi sekali lagi perempuan berparas ayu itu mematahkan opininya, ia perempuan lembut yang senang memasak dan urusan rumah tangga lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Yamanaka Ino [Uchiha Sasuke & Hyuuga Hinata]**

 **My Lady**

 **OOC, Typos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter two :** _ **Lad**_ **y Hinata**

Ketika itu Ino mengangguk setuju, meraih tangan panjang yang terulur. Menyambut tangan itu dengan sejuta kehangatan, kelembutan, dan Ino merasakan perlindungan. Namun sayang, belakangan ia tahu di tangan yang sama ratusan kematian dipertanggung jawabkan. Lumuran darah, luka, dan kebengisan yang membabi buta. Iblis berwujud malaikat, sekarang Ino percaya bahwa ungkapan itu ada benarnya.

Ino ingat ketika ia menuruni sebuah mobil _sport_ mewah, pintunya terbuka. Pemuda itu yang membukakannya untuk Ino.

Sekali lagi orang yang sama mengulurkan tangannya, mengapit ia dalam kesadaran yang mengawang, menyeretnya dalam langkah santai. Berjalan tenang di belakang punggung ringkih yang dimiliki oleh seorang perempuan.

Lalu Ino duduk di sebuah kamar.

Sederhana, namun bersih sekali. Ada lemari kayu berpintu dua di ujung ruangan, ada bufet berwarna coklat dan ranjang tanpa kepala. Tidak Ino temukan toilet di sana. Oh iya, ada vas bunga yang sudah ditata. Bunga asli kelihatannya. Walaupun rangkaian itu tidak sebagus hasil karyanya semasa menjadi gadis _ikebana_ bertahun yang lalu.

Pandangannya beralih pada sosok mungil yang tengah mengaduk lemari, mencari sesuatu yang tidak Ino tahu pasti. Ia merasa bahwa kasur yang didudukinya empuk sekali. Jujur saja, satu-satunya yang Ino cari, adalah eksistensi yang ia harap ada hanyalah sosok pemuda yang menghilang entah ke mana.

"Ku rasa ini akan cocok untukmu."

Wanita yang lebih pendek darinya, membawa langkah anggun berbalut sepatu tinggi mendekat ke arahnya. Di tangannya ada sebuah baju yang sepertinya semula tergantung rapi.

"Berdirilah."

Ino menurut, gadis itu mengukur dan menilai, mematut pakaian itu dengan tubuh Ino yang proporsional.

"Tubuhmu bagus sekali."

Ungkapnya seraya melengos pergi. Lemari masih menjadi tujuannya lagi.

Ino melihat keluar jendela yang terkunci. Ada jendela berbentuk persegi yang berada persis di atas bufet yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Ino bisa membaca, dan menulis sambil sesekali menatap keluar, entah mengapa saat ini hobbynya kembali menyembul kepermukaan setelah rutinitasnya setiap hari tidak jauh dari tidur dan meminum kopi.

"Bagaiamana dengan _jeans_?"

Suara itu memudarkan angannya. Ia tidak bersuara, tidak pula memberikan isyarat apapun. Ino membisu, tatapannya saja yang bergerak, ia tidak menjawab.

"Pakailah Ino- _chan_ , udara dingin sekali."

Ino menatap pakaiannya sendiri. Benar. Ia hanya mengenakan _dress_ selutut yang ditumpuk dengan cardigan tipis yang tidak cocok dipakai di hari bersalju seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku, untuk sekarang aku hanya bisa memberimu ini."

Ungkap perempuan itu penuh penyesalan. Sejak tadi, ia baru melihat wajah gadis itu sepenuhnya sekarang. Batu mata berwarna lembut yang bulat besar, bening. Perpaduan warna antara perak dan _violet pudah_. Bulu mata lentik alami, garis pipi yang kuat, alis tertata tanpa perlu dilukis dan bibir tipis dengan polesan gincu berwarna marun. Gadis mungil ini cantik sekali.

"Suka tidak suka, aku harap kau mau memakainya, ya?"

Ino memungut _coat_ berwarna coklat pekat. Tidak buruk, tapi Ino tidak memiliki kuasa untuk sekedar berkata 'tidak apa-apa', atau ucapan terima kasih yang selayaknya. Ino diam, seperti belum lepas dari keterkejutan. Belum siap menjemput realita dan kejamnya dunia.

Ino baru mengangkat wajahnya ketika debaman pintu menjadi tanda bahwa gadis belia itu telah berlalu dari hadapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pekan terakhir di musim salju. Butiran itu turun dengan teratur, ringan dan jarang. Suhu tidak menusuk seperti di awal, hingga Ino berani mendudukan diri di teras depan. Tidak lama berselang, sosok itu membuatnya terhenyak. Ketika datang membawa secangkir kopi dan alat komunikasi.

Tidak banyak bicara, tidak tersenyum ramah seperti awal berjumpa. Hanya duduk dan fokus pada _smartphone_ nya. Sesekali menyesap kopinya, Ino diabaikan seperti kehadirannya tidak ada di sana.

Atmosfer itu menjemukan, Ino merasakan kecanggungan hingga ia berkata setelah kopi dalam cangkir itu kandas.

"Sasuke- _sama_ menyukai kopi?"

 _-Sama_

Ino mendengar hampir semua orang di rumah ini memanggil pemuda itu dengan embel-embel demikian. Hampir, kecuali satu orang.

Sosok yang datang dengan langkah perlahan. Bajunya sangat tebal dengan aksen bulu-bulu berwarna abu di ujung lengan dan lehernya. Ia membawa dua gelas coklat panas.

"Hn."

Jawaban itu keluar setelah perempuan yang baru datang itu benar-benar duduk, memosisikan diri dengan nyaman.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Aku tidak diajak nih?"

Candaan renyah ditelan udara. Berbalas dinginnya suhu dan dua orang yang tidak juga bicara. Ia mengulum senyum kala lama menyelimuti, berbalas jawaban asal yang terasa dipaksakan.

"Tidak."

"Tidak untuk apa?"

Katanya lagi.

"Untuk aku yang tidak boleh ikut dalam pembicaraan kalian atau untuk kalian yang tidak membicarakan apa-apa?"

Desaknya memajukan wajah pada pemuda yang masih asik dengan layar benda canggih di tangannya.

"Pilih sesukamu."

"Jawaban macam apa itu?"

"Aku ingin kopi lagi."

"Apa?"

"Kau belum tuli:"

Ino merasa ia punya dunia, lalu seseorang yang ia harap jadi pelengkap datang, ada orang ketiga yang tidak lupa untuk Tuhan kirimkan. Hingga ia, dilupakan oleh dunia yang ia tempati.

Ino mendecak tanpa bisa ia antisipasi.

Mencuri dua pasag mata yang langsung menoleh ke arahnya dengan cara yang berbeda.

Pemuda itu menatap sekilas, hanya sepersekian detik saja sebelum kembali melihat benda di tangannya. Yang perempuan malah tersenyum dan menyodorkan coklat panas itu semakin dekat dengan posisinya.

"Untukmu, Ino."

"Ya."

Perempuan itu meminum coklat panas yang dibawanya dengan tenang. Sesekali mencuri pandangan ke arah Ino yang menatapnya.

Posisi mereka, duduk melingkari sebuah meja bundar.

"Kau tidak mau meminumnya?"

"Tidak."

Ucapan ketusnya hanya mendapat respon dari si perempuan saja. Ada senyuman, tanpa dipaksakan. "Kamu membenciku ya?"

Ino tidak tahu harus melayangkan jawaban seperti apa.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Perempuan itu masih bisa berujar hangat.

Ia menyimpan gelas itu di atas meja yang semula memang ada di pangkuannya. Mengubah posisinya menjadi menghadap Ino sepenuhnya. Ino terkejut ketika tangannya digenggam oleh telapak tangan kecil yang terasa dingin.

"Maafkan aku ya?"

Ia merasakan tatapan dari seseorang di sana yang menjadi satu-satunya laki laki diantara mereka berdua. Tatapan itu lebih lama dari sebelumnya, menatap mereka berdua, iya berdua. Ia dan Hinata. Bukan dirinya saja.

"Kau tidak seharusnya terlibat."

Lalu perempuan itu menangis, "Aku tidak ingin melibatkanmu, mereka, ataupun Sasuke."

"Hinata cukup."

Suara datar itu membuat Ino menoleh. Dapat Ino temukan di sana, tatapan yang selaras dengan udara di musim ini. Dingin dan menusuk.

"Kau bisa melangkah mundur, Ino. Lakukanlah."

Tapi perempuan itu tidak mengindahkan apa yang pemuda itu perintahkan. "Pergi. Lari, lalu terbang. Jangan biarkan siapapun mematahkan sayapmu."

Ino merasakan basah di tangannya karena dua hal, keringat dan air mata.

"Jangan biarkan aku merusak masa depanmu."

Sebenarnya Ino simpati.

Bukan perempuan ini yang memaksa, Ino tidak merasa dipaksa, ia hanya temukan cahaya diantara pekat yang sudah lama mengungkungnya dalam labirin kesendirian.

Tapi, ia tidak temukan dengan jelas alasan ia membenci dan bersikap seperti ini. Entah ia yang ambigu atau perasaan wanita ini yang begitu tumpul?

"Ino-"

Ino tidak sadar sejak kapan posisi benda itu menyapa permukaan meja, di samping cangkir kopi yang hanya menyisakan ampas. Sejak kapan pemuda itu berjalan, lalu berlutut, memegang bahu gadis yang menangis di pangkuan Ino.

"Hentikan, _Lady_."

Ujarnya berat dan dalam.

"Udara terasa dingin sekali."

Ungkapnya serasa menggiring gadis itu masuk ke dalam. Memeluk bahunya sambil berjalan.

Meninggalkan seseorang yang terpaku bersama butiran salju, tiga buah cangkir dan layar _smartphone_ yang menyala.

Juga perasaan yang berantakkan karenanya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be Continued**_

.

.

 **A/N :** Fict ini sudah selesai sampai akhir sungguh. Saya berniat untuk update satu minggu sekali, tapi file ini yang saya simpan di hp harus saya ikhlaskan semuanya karena suatu kendala (hp saya rusak ). Jadi saya akan berusaha menyelesaikannya dengan segera. Doakan aja alurnya sama ya, soalnya saya plinplan ^^ Terimakasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah terlibat dalam cerita ini, untuk yang fav, review, follo, dan silent reader lainnya. Untuk review, saya sudah balas kok, douzoo..

 **lovely sasuhina** : Untuk pair saya rasa sudah jelas, untuk alur, saya campur-campur namun ada beberapa chapter yang memang menggunakan alur mundur.

 **Clarion** : Memang itu tujuan saya, tapi lihat saja nanti gmna kelanjutannya. Enggak kok, saya tidak pernah menulis cerita canon.

.

 _Nunnally, 1 September 2016_


End file.
